AEGIS
"Protection, Liberation, Vindication. We help the helpless." - AEGIS Motto ''AEGIS '' is a Terminus-based mercenary unit lead by krogan warlord Korwun Gorik. The unit is known to maintain bases on both Omega and the Wreck and operates across the Terminus and in parts of the Nemean Abyss. Established in late 2186, AEGIS falls somewhere between a mercenary commando unit and a band of vigilantes. The unit's primary aim is to help those who wouldn't normally be able to afford to hire a group of mercenaries to solve their problems, specializing in hostage rescue and anti-slavery missions. Colonial settlers, independent traders and the poor and downtrodden of the Terminus systems are the people AEGIS try to help the most, often refusing payment and instead salvaging weapons, armor and equipment from any opposition and selling the captured equipment for funds. However, due to the cost of maintaining an efficient fighting force, AEGIS often take paid contracts from almost anyone. Frequently working for warlords, criminals and other members of the underworld, AEGIS will generally only ever refuse a job if it is related to slavery. Prior to the Reaper War AEGIS was known to have alliances with both Turnonav's criminal organization on Omega and the Crimson Chains, for which the group drew frequent criticism. Concerns regarding AEGIS’ alliance with the Crimson Chains would prove to be well-founded; the two groups fought a brief gang war that ended in an uneasy stalemate just prior to the Cerberus invasion of Omega. The direct cause of the conflict remains unknown, but significant changes took place within the Crimson Chains leadership in the immediate aftermath, leading observers to speculate that it may have been the result of the power struggles endemic in batarian organizations. During the Reaper War AEGIS took part in a number of independent and Council-sponsored missions to evacuate civilians from Reaper-hit planets and carry supplies to resistance movements. Over the course of the war AEGIS grew from a small unit of a dozen fighters to a large mercenary band numbering several hundred, as numerous small mercenary groups banded together under the leadership of Korwun Gorik. AEGIS’ involvement in the Reaper War ended following the disastrous attack on Veratix Station, when the unit suffered nearly a 90% loss of its members as well as its flagship, the Judgement's Herald. Due to the losses suffered during this mission, AEGIS spent the final stages of the Reaper War recovering its strength on the Wreck and were stranded in the Omega Nebula once the Crucible fired. Since the reopening of the Mass Relays AEGIS has concentrated on rebuilding their numbers. Key Personnel Korwun Gorik AEGIS is led by Korwun Gorik, a krogan warlord who has operated in and around the Terminus Systems for much of his 700-year-plus lifetime. Kage Bo Kross; Gorik’s lieutenant and a long-term member of AEGIS. Linala T'Nek Gorik’s second lieutenant and an ex-huntress, Linala is an asari vanguard and is a career soldier who joined AEGIS after carving out a considerable reputation as a vigilante on Omega. Linala rarely talks about her past, but it is known that her mother was a commando and her father was a turian soldier. Cruak Gorga Together with Kage and Linala, Gorga is Gorik's third lieutenant and is also the krogan warlord's clan-brother. Gorga is a powerful if narrow-minded warrior and commands the frigate Venomous Intent. Dawn An old friend of Gorik’s, Dawn joined AEGIS not long after its inception and has remained with the unit ever since. Kaleb Archer AEGIS’ chief medic, Kaleb worked with AEGIS to bring down the Terminus pirate lord Caldus Discori and later joined the unit during the Reaper War. Ships and other assets AEGIS commands three large ships and a number of smaller support craft; *The Ragnarov, a Thar'Van Class Assault Frigate *The Venomous Intent, a converted Xaphin Class Freighter *The Desarai, a Kalar-class corvette * Among the AEGIS-aligned ships present at the Battle of The Wreck were the M’hareal, a batarian missile frigate; the Prism, a turian freighter sporting numerous heavy turrets; and the Firespray, a Kowloon-class freighter that had been converted into a poor-man’s assault frigate. Threads of Note Calm Before The Storm: Helping Muck make contact with Gothteng Vedix during the events of Who Goes There 2. Wounded and Drifting: Thel'Adean calls in from a rather dicey situation out in the Nemean Abyss. A Reprieve From Death's Door: AEGIS picks Thel up from the Nemean. An Eye For An Eye: Know Thy Enemy: Renko Azh'Serah has rekindled a blood feud. Vik'Sajee vas Truth is working with AEGIS. An Eye For An Eye (The Rat): A mission to Cartagena. Is It Paranoia If It's True?: Attempts to bring a slaver down. Misdirection: While Gorik and his best fighters are lured away, AEGIS headquarters is attacked by 9 Commando. Encrypted Message: Thanks to Mekan, Korwun learns that the Crimson Chains hired the attacking Blue Suns. His response: * War Council * Vengeance AEGISnet Emergency Communication: With riots and lynch mobs forming on Omega thanks to the incident in the Bahak System, Korwun wants his people ready. Reflection on the Lost: Following the Fall of Omega, the Judgement's Herald makes its way across space. KORWUN GORIK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?: More fallout from the earlier misdirection, as an angry Nifty Cal calls Korwun out, and others demand explanations too. Reaper War PM from Vik: As the war breaks out, Vik'Sajee is back in contact. Battle of the Wreck: AEGIS helps defend The Wreck against the resurgent Reaper-allied Theocracy of Gruul. The Battle of Veratix Station: The big one. A major assault on Cerberus. Slow Recovery: Back on the Wreck, recovering from Veratix. Intermezzo: AEGIS sends representatives to join with Naaya vas Nedas and Titan Corporation forces, heading to Earth, as the war nears its end. Post-War Adventure Is Out There: With Gorik on indefinite leave, Kross is in charge. Corporate Warriors: AEGIS has a stall at the Interstellar Security Convention on Illium, with Bo Kross attending. Category:AEGIS Category:Organizations and Businesses